


Keep it simple

by RedDragon (TheDancingOcelot)



Series: friends with benefits [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aftercare, Come Marking, Kink Negotiation, M/M, No beta we die like mne, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingOcelot/pseuds/RedDragon
Summary: PWP, the boys talk about how Eskel couldn't get too adventurous without risking himself, yet he feels safe with Jaskier, safe enough to indulge.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: friends with benefits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833514
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	Keep it simple

The first time they discussed the topic Jaskier and Eskel were in the later’s bedroom, laying side by side on his bed after a particularly entertaining game of chess. The conversation had turned to a topic many close friends seem to discuss without a care in the world. They’d been talking about what kinds of sex they’d had during the years. Jaskier told him how some of the wilder sex he had ever had came from totally unexpected places, mostly in courts, where everyone was supposed to be uptight but were actually quite unhinged. He mentioned how he’d been tied or tied other people up, the locations like balconies, secret passages, throne rooms, how some of these places even had rooms dedicated only to these sorts of encounters.

Eskel had explained that while he had fucked or been fucked by quite a variety of people he’d never gone much beyond that. It wasn’t safe, he confided to the soft mop of Jaskier’s hair, to a witcher to do so, because they couldn’t trust people not to hurt them while they were vulnerable. When Jaskier started talking about being tied, he answered with how he’d seen some people at brothels wearing ropes in what he could only describe as harnesses. How they looked pretty. He spoke softly how he wished he could do that.

Jaskier seemed delighted, he and Eskel were in a friends-with-benefits situation, but they’d surprisingly never breached this kind of subject. Having Eskel trust him like that felt very good.

“I think I know what you’re describing, if it is, it feels quite nice actually,” he said, trying to see where Eskel would take the conversation.

“I’d like to get it done on me. Besides it not really being safe to do so, I don’t think anyone, besides you maybe,” his voice took a teasing tone, “but that’s because you have no sense of self-preservation since you like being around us, would do it,” he finished.

“I mean, I _am_ good with my hands and the knots that are used to do that. If you wanted we could do it,” he smiled and pecked Eskel’s cheek.

“Same rules as always apply?” Eskel asked with a glint in his eyes, his handsome face flushed lightly.

“Yeah, we should start small because we don’t know how you’ll react, right? Since you’ve never done it, and get a feeling of what you’re comfortable with,” Jaskier sat up and bent over to get parchment and a pencil from the bedside table. They stayed up until the late hours of the night deciding the hows and whens besides their usual agreement.

When they actually decided to move on to action, a couple of days later, Eskel was excited enough that his heart was beating a tad faster than normal, he kept smiling at Jaskier and the other witchers just rolled their eyes at their antics. Jaskier couldn’t help the warm feeling inside his chest or the internal screaming of how adorable Eskel was sometimes, without even trying.

They retreated into an unused room in a tower, away from the others, carrying everything they’d need, shifting between looking at each other and giggling helplessly to having their eyes darken in desire. Jaskier locked the door and they went about setting the place up. They lit the fireplace, it was day still and the cold light reflected from the snow and made the room bright. Soon the warmth of the fire swallowed the chill of the room, they dumped the blankets on the bed that occupied a corner and Eskel took off his tunic. 

Jaskier took the ropes and put them on the low table that stood beside two armchairs that faced each other. He sat down and smiled as Eskel sat across him.

“Okay?” Jaskier asked and Eskel nodded. The chairs were close enough that their knees almost bumped, Jaskier watched as Eskel took a deep breath and extended his arm across the space between them. His fist was curled loosely, Jaskier took it by the elbow and curled his hand around his wrist, his fingers automatically going to feel Eskel’s pulse. It was slow and steady, seemed his nerves had passed or he was consciously controlling his heartbeat. He pressed gentle kisses to the back of his hand, watching Eskel relax beyond what having control over one’s involuntary responses could achieve.

He took a bundle of rope and loosened it, draping it across Eskel’s inner elbow and pulling gently, dragging it with a soft whisper. Eskel shivered and chuckled at his own response. Jaskier kissed his knuckles again, turned Eskel’s hand with it’s palm down and rested it on his clothed knee, feeling the warmth pass through the cloth and into his skin. He put the ends of the rope together and found the middle, then he wrapped it, still folded in half, around Eskel’s wrist and passed the ends through the loop. Eskel watched curiously as Jaskier started to work what he had described as a cuff around his forearm. 

The feel of the rope on his skin was interesting, Jaskier made sure to make it drag lightly against his inner arm, teasing the sensitive skin. Eskel was half-hard in his pants but for once he was more interested in what was going on with the other parts of his body. He was allowed to be, Jaskier had reassured him more than once during the planning phase and again every few loops he made around his wrist. The pressure the rope put on his muscles was pleasant, like his own actually utilitarian vambraces but more concentrated. He supposed the fact that Jaskier was doing this added to the feelings rolling inside him.

They had chosen this design because Eskel had something to compare it with and it wasn’t very invasive. He noticed he was lost in his own thoughts when Jaskier tied a knot around the middle of his forearm and two long tails remained.

“How are you feeling?” Jaskier asked yet again. He’d been going slowly, giving time for Eskel to process whatever was going on in his brain.

“I’m good,” he flexed his forearm, making the muscles strain against the rope. He saw Jaskier’s eyes darken at the movement and did again, “like what you see?” he tilted his head and smiled.

“Very much, love,” Jaskier grinned and ran his hand down Eskel’s arm, squeezing his bicep playfully.

“So what should we do with the remainder of the rope?” Eskel placed his hand on Jaskier’s face and swept his thumb across his cheekbone.

“Hm,” Jaskier turned his head and kissed his palm, “I could leave it like that and start on your other arm or I can create sort of a harness up to just above your elbow,” he took the rope and showed Eskel where it would end.

“I like the idea of the harness. I thought they were just for the chest and torso?” Eskel gasped when he felt Jaskier’s hand slip down his chest and cup him through his pants.

“Yes, that’s why it’s ‘sort of’ a harness,” Jaskier leaned forward and kissed Eskel’s lips, the hand that was not holding the ropes moving to squeeze Eskel’s thighs. Eskel kissed back, letting out a breath that ended in a moan.

“Tease,” he whispered against Jaskier’s lips as another moan escaped him. Jaskier chuckled and drew back.

“Still okay?” he motioned to how he was holding the full weight of Eskel’s relaxed arm by the cuff.

“Yeah, amazing,” Eskel smiled and moved his shoulder to sit sideways in his armchair, his legs hanging from the armrest, crossed at the knee and flexing every few seconds. That way he could give more of his arm to Jaskier work with and they wouldn’t have back aches later.

“You look so sweet, Eskel,” Jaskier’s eyes were momentarily fixed on the movement of Eskel’s thighs. Eskel flushed at the words.

Jaskier tied two overhand knots at an even distance, with one of them at the crook of Eskel’s elbow, and looped the rope around his upper arm. He passed the ends through the first space between the knots, looped it again, then through the second space and finally tied it around the last loop of the cuff. It had the same pattern of a diamond harness, Eskel once again flexed his arm, feeling how it was tied to keep pressure away from the joint.

He bit his lip, moved his rigged arm away from Jaskier and caressed down his own chest to cup himself. He threw his head back with a sigh, putting on a little show for Jaskier, until he took his hand away and substituted it for his own.

“Hm, I think it’s my turn to enjoy some of this, don’t you?” Jaskier whispered against Eskel’s ear, making goosebumps break across his skin.

He reduced Eskel to whimpers of pleasure, telling him how beautiful he looked, how he was looking forward to putting him in a torso harness and having him ride Jaskier, how his muscles would look in contrast. He marveled to himself how Eskel slowly allowed himself to have this. It felt like a flame ignited on his chest, every time Eskel moaned his name, how he just needed a little push to come undone between Jaskier’s hands.

-

As the days passed they worked out what they liked and what simply didn’t work between them. Eskel didn’t really like the more complicated ties and harnesses or being restrained. In fact, he had accidentally snapped a length of rope that had been tied around his thigh and calf with his leg bent. He looked very sorry about it but Jaskier’s darkened eyes and elevated heartbeat at the display of strength made them change the plans to him pinning Jaskier down and having his way with him, much to Jaskier’s delight.

Their favorite did end up being the diamond harness, to which Jaskier had added a twist, fashioning almost a cockring where it went through Eskel’s thighs, with one knot tied above the root of his cock and another under his balls, the space between them snug and teasing Eskel deliciously every time he moved. They had moved on to putting the rope cuffs both around his wrists and around his calves, as it made him feel rather good.

That was how they were this time, Eskel had his legs bent and feet planted on the mattress, with a pillow under his hips, sighing and letting out quiet moans every time Jaskier nipped his thighs. It felt like he had been teased for hours, flushed down to his chest, looking hungrily to Jaskier. He gasped when Jaskier licked his tip, it was a dusky red, slick with precome and oh so sensitive. Jaskier pressed open-mouthed kisses against him, his hands, resting lightly on Eskel’s hips, held him down even as he wanted to thrust up, to seek friction.

“You’re doing so good love, so beautiful like this,” Jaskier locked their eyes together as he whispered and proceeded to bite and worry the skin of Eskel’s hip between his teeth.

“Jaskier,” Eskel let out a shuddery gasp, “‘m close,” he slurred. He’d barely even been touched where he wanted the most and he felt so sensitive that a movement could send him crashing.

“Can you hold on a little longer for me, Eskel?” he asked, his own eyes half-lidded, his cock throbbing, riding on the wave of lust seeing Eskel like that sent through him.

Eskel nodded tightly, clenching his abs in an attempt to shift his own attention. Jaskier didn’t let him, however, as he bent down and wrapped his lips around his glans, slipping his tongue under the foreskin and pressing it against the frenulum. Eskel shouted as the sensation sent a jolt up his lower belly. He felt like electric shocks were racing up his feet and calves, he barely even noticed Jaskier slipping a finger inside him. He felt, however, when said fingertip ran lightly over the spot inside him that made him even more breathless. It was too little and too much, he felt stretched thin, too large for his own body. He whimpered Jaskier’s name and felt him laugh around him, the sensation made him want to buck his hips but the hand gently petting his side wouldn’t let him.

“Please, darling,” Eskel whimpered brokenly, holding on to his last strands of control.

Jaskier slipped his free hand behind his back and pulled on the ropes, suddenly reminding Eskel of their existence.

“What do you want, love?” Jaskier asked and kissed Eskel’s knee, moving on from running his finger lightly across his sweet spot to rubbing tight firm circles around it.

Eskel panted, trying to find words between the multiple sensations coursing through his body. The finger inside him, the rope pressing against his muscles, the cool air of the room on his spit-slicked cock, the hot flush on his face and chest.

“Let me come,” he whispered between pants, “Jaskier, please-” he was cut off by a whimper as Jaskier held him between his lips and pressed his tongue against his slit.

“You’re so gorgeous, Eskel,” Jaskier murmured, his breath hot on Eskel’s damp skin. He pulled his hand back from where he’d been pulling the rope rhythmically and wrapped around Eskel’s cock, stroking him, but not saying he could come. Watching him as he shook apart.

“Come for me, doll,” Jaskier whispered, tightening the ring of his fingers at the base of Eskel’s cock on every downward stroke. He slipped a second finger inside, giving him a bit of stretch.

Eskel shut his eyes tight, his head drawn back, exposing his neck as he came with a loud, breathless moan, his come slicking Jaskier’s fingers, his belly and the rope. Jaskier laughed lowly at the display as he stroked Eskel through his aftershocks.

“Should I mark you, love? You look slick enough,” he teased even as he let go of Eskel’s softening cock to pull down his smallclothes.

“Yeah, yeah, wanna smell like you,” Eskel panted, still a bit out of focus.

Jaskier straddled his hips, collected a bit of Eskel’s come on his fingers and used it to slick himself as he stroked his cock. He murmured sweet-nothings watching Eskel’s blissed face flush at the display, telling him how sweet he was, how beautiful, how he was going to rub his come all over him. Eskel whimpered, his own cock twitching between his legs.

It didn’t take long for Jaskier to come, adding to the mess on Eskel’s belly. He ran his fingers through it, spreading it on his skin. The action drew an open mouthed moan from Eskel and Jaskier used the opportunity to press his fingers between his lips and watch Eskel suck the come from them, finishing with a gentle nip.

He slipped back on the mattress with a soft smile that was mirrored on Eskel’s face and helped him sit up.

“Okay?” he asked, simply for now, they were both too fuzzy for anything more complicated.

“Great,” Eskel answered.

Jaskier undid the knots of the harness but left the cuffs alone when Eskel asked him to. He put the dirty rope away to be cleaned later as Eskel pulled out the top linens from the bed, cleaning himself on them and settling back on the clean ones. Jaskier came back with a washcloth, a basin and a pitcher, which they used to clean each other from sweat and the remainder of the come that stuck to their skins. Eskel started undoing his cuffs, just shaking his head and thanking Jaskier when he offered to help, but accepting the mug of cool water and the honey cake he passed him after he was done.

They pulled on soft sleep clothes and curled around each other, settling for a nap pleasantly tired and satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut properly. This is unbeta-d and probably full of mistakes. I apologise for those.  
> Thank you very much for reading!!


End file.
